


Daddy and Papa

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [404]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Clint is the biological dad and Phil is the adoptive dad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Hello”

Clint did not jump at the sound of the voice but he was surprised someone managed to sneak up behind him. He turned around to see the man with the blue eyes. Clint’s fairly sure he did not exist. Two weeks, he’d been looking for anything related to this guy, and so far, he’s got squat. The only thing he knew about this guy was that he dropped off and picked up Lila in a standard looking minivan and a well-tailored suit. 

Clint tried to follow them back once but lost them on a turn. He’s still not sure how that was possible since he was only a few meters away.

“Hi,” Clint nodded at the man.

“Picking up your kid?” The man asked with a charming smile.

“You could say that.” He tried to ignore the man, hoping that that was the end of that.

The man hummed and stood next to Clint. “That’s nice. Which one is yours?”

Clint side-eyed him. As far as Clint could tell with the guy’s body language, he was just making small talk. “I don’t see her yet.” 

“Her, so you have a daughter?” 

Clint nodded. 

The man hummed again, “That’s funny,” He stared straight ahead at the children scattered in front of the school. “because for the past two weeks, you’ve never left this area with a child.”

Clint turned to him in surprise. Here he thought he’d been careful not to attract attention, The man just stared straight with a smile on his face.

“I don’t know who you are, but if you even think about touching any of these kids, I will not hesitate to kill you and make sure nobody ever finds your body. Do you understand?” The fact that the man didn’t even blink when he spoke told Clint that he wasn’t lying. 

The man turned to Clint and his expression turned cold as ice. “And you better be careful from now on because I _will_  be watching.”

“Daddy!” 

The man turned to the sound of a child and met Lila halfway, scooping her up his arms. 

“Hi baby, Did you have fun at school today?” He asked the child. 

The child nodded and showed him a picture that she drew. “Ms. Auburn says I draw the best trees and-” She trailed off when her and Clint’s eyes met. It grew twice it’s size and before any of them knew what was happening, Lila was running towards Clint. “PAPA!”

“Princess!” Clint picked her up and hugged her tight. It’s been so long since he’s hugged his little girl and he missed her terribly. “You’re all grown up! Why are you all grown up?”

The girl giggled as she was peppered with forehead kisses.

The man stepped up to them and spoke to the girl like he would any adult, “Lila, do you know this man?”

Lila squirmed out of Clint’s arms and stood between them, “I’m sorry, where are my manners; Daddy, this is Papa. Papa, this is Daddy.”

“Hi, My name is Clint Barton.” He held out his hand and the man took it in a firm shake.

“Phil Coulson. I apologize about my behavior earlier.”

Clint shook his head, “No need to apologize. You’re protective. I can respect that.”

“Still, I feel bad. Let me make it up to you.”

Clint pretended to think about it for a moment, “Okay, how about this Saturday, you, me, and Lila, we could go to the beach or Disneyland.”

Lila’s eyes sparkled at the mention of Disneyland. She started to pull on Phil’s pant leg, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Daddy, please! I wanna go! Let’s go!” 

Phil smiled, taking his phone out. “Yes, I’d love that. Why don’t you give me your number so we can plan this in detail.” He handed Clint his phone, “And would you like to get dinner with us?”

“I’d love to, but I can’t. I still have work to do and I’m afraid that’s going to take a while.” He handed Phil his phone back as soon as he was done inputting his number. He bent down and hugged his princess once more. “I’ll see you this weekend though, right?”

Lila nodded enthusiastically. It was obvious that she couldn’t wait for Saturday. Clint was just as excited as she was about spending the day with his little girl ~~and his hot dad.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Phil is still a SHIELD agent in this. Clint is still an assassin but not SHIELD. Maybe he'll go into SHIELD someday. lol.
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/152960303606/heres-something-to-cheer-you-all-up-its-gonna)


End file.
